Dreadful Gymnastics
by TureniAraucasere
Summary: YYH,RK,Loz crossover, but it mostly pertains to Yoko. Yoko, Koto, Kenshin, Kaoru, Link, and Zelda have to do gymnastics in gym class. How will it turn out? I shudder to think.
1. Things You Never Wanted to Know

**Yeah, gym class inspired this short, probably somewhere like 4-chapter, story. We were doing a gymnastics unit, and I could do nothing but the balance beam. Like, walk across it, turn around, stand on one foot and lean down to touch the beam, that's about it. My friends were a little more competent, and I still haven't heard the end of it, 3 years later. So, we decided to write about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, The Legend of Zelda, Spongebob, or Zoolander, where I took that "Snap!" thing from.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: _Things You Never Wanted To Know_

The bell rang, and sent 6 poor souls to their doom: gym class. Not just any gym class, today Kenshin, Kaoru, Yoko, Koto, Link, and Zelda would be doing gymnastics. Who will enjoy it? Who will hate it with a passion? Gymnastics reveals things you never wanted to know.

Koto waltzed into the girls locker room, where Zelda and Kaoru were waiting for class to begin. "We're starting gymnastics today! I can't wait to get out there!" She did a front handspring into a diving forward roll.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"Let's see you do it then, Smarty-pants," the fox demon challenged.

"Fine!" The Hylian princess jumped to do a front handspring, but ripped her dress.

"I would normally make fun of you for that," Koto said, shaking her head, "but those Patrick Star boxers are too sad."

"And I thought the fact that she was going out with Link was weird," Kaoru interjected.

"Oh, shut up guys," Zelda pouted. "Let's go. We don't want the guys to beat us."

* * *

Kenshin dragged into the locker room, hair drooping. Yoko and Link paused in their attempts to pick a locker open to say hello, and upon noticing the said drooping hair, Yoko asked, "What's up Kenshin? Your hair's never drooping unless you're depressed or something. So what's up?"

"M hr sprs gn," the droopy-haired samurai mumbled.

"What? Can't hear you."

"My hair spray's gone, OK!"

"Oh, snap!" Link and Yoko fake-snapped their heads back in surprise.

"So that's how he does it," Yoko turned to Link.

"Hey, come to think of it, someone stole my shaving cream yesterday. Maybe there's a thief somewhere!" the currently air-headed Hylian ignored Yoko.

"But, you don't have any hair on your face, it's perfectly smooth," Kenshin pointed out.

Link looked from side to side. "Whoever said I shaved my face?"

Kenshin and Yoko looked at each other in horror. "Then, I'm almost afraid for the answer," Yoko's eyes were getting bigger by the second. "Where...do you shave?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how I manage to wear tights everyday, or why I'm wearing pants today?"

"OH SNAP! Are you kidding me! You shave your legs!"

Link turned red, and muttered, "So."

Kenshin and Yoko looked at each other skeptically, shrugged, and then all three left to join the girls in the gym.

After a few minutes, the substitute gym teacher came out, but his face, since he was obviously a guy, was hidden under a hat. "Hello. I'm your sub." He whipped off his hat, and everyone gasped.

* * *

**Ha! Mini-cliffie! I always wanted to do that. A horrible goal, to be sure, but still. So who will it be? Review and find out!**


	2. The Most Frightening 5 Minutes Ever

**OK, first off, thanks to Kato Shingetsu, Seriya Malfoy, and kenji's girl! Second, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated. But I have an excuse: school and craploads of homework. It's currently 1 in the morning on Saturday...but hey. And btw, in order to understand the 4th chapter of this story, you might want to read The School Bus, also written by my friends and me, before I post that up, so you have a while. And no, this isn't a plot to get you to read all my stories, it's the way that they were written. But who knows when I'll get the 4th chapter up, so you have a while.**

**And on a happier note, I am a bit more gymnastically inclined (yes I know that's not a word). For any of you who know what a fish flop is, I can do that. Boo yeah. It's basically a backwards somersault, except over one shoulder and funkified, for lack of an actual word. But I digress.**

**kenji's girl-yeah, Link does have hair everywhere he's supposed to, (at least to my knowledge) but we like to pick on him and his constant hat. I think he was without it once at the beginning of the Windwaker, so there goes our fun...poo.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you've heard of before isn't mine. Like the references to Austin Powers and Looney Tunes (you get an imaginary cupcake if you can find them). Though I hope some of the jokes are original...

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: The Most Frightening Five Minutes Ever_

"Hello, I'm your sub." As the substitute gym teacher dramatically whipped off his hat, girls screamed and guys shrunk away in fear. Except for Koto, but that's to be expected. Nothing scares her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Everyone was in a state of shock and sheer terror.

"Oh gosh. What has the world come to when they let _him_ teach people," Koto said.

"I'm watching you, young lady." (Inu-Yasha loved every cent of the 5 bucks an hour the school district was paying him, and was fully into "teacher mode." Yes, feel free to shiver.) Koto opened her eyes wide and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, as the girls know, we are starting gymnastics today."

Kaoru, Yoko, and Link momentarily forgot the horror, and yelled, "Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh!"

Kenshin and Zelda, not having good days or gymnastic skills, said apathetically, "Whoop dee do," while waving a finger in circles.

"First is tumbling," Inu-Yasha was interrupted by "Yes!" from the happy group. "And then the balance beam."

"YES!" Everyone stared at Kenshin. "What?"

"I have nightmares about the balance beam," Yoko said with a haunted expression.

"You forgot something in your lesson plan, Inu-Yasha," Koto grinned maniacally, having finally recovered from the shock of being called a young lady.

"What's a lesson plan?" Inu-Yasha had no conception of the peril he was in.

"Before tumbling, HERE COMES THE THORNS!" Koto began chasing Inu-Yasha around the gym, wielding thorns, pointy thorns.

"I know we're supposed to run laps in gym, but this is insane," Link said.

"Dun dun ch," Yoko responded dryly.

A yelp came from the other side of the gym. "OWWW! You're not supposed to hurt someone there! Gosh. Ow. Can we go on with class now?"

"Yep. I have had my revenge." Koto stepped back into line with a satisfied smirk.

"Finally." Inu-Yasha took a step. "OW. Well, everyone get on the mats and get started. Random tumbling stuff."

"Me first!" Yoko proclaimed.

"Nu huh!" Koto retorted.

"Yeah huh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu huh!"

"Fine! Have it your way, I'll go first!" Koto said in exasperation.

"Fine!" There was a pause. "Hey!"

After a few minutes of flips and rolls that everyone was _sure_ defied the laws of gravity, Inu-Yasha suggested, "How about you give someone else a chance?"

Koto paused in mid-roll, slowly turned her head to face him, and asked menacingly, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Nope. Not a bit!" Inu-Yasha whimpered. "Uh, Kenshin, how about you come over here and try a cartwheel?"

"Crap." Everyone stopped and turned to Kenshin, eager to see a momentous...moment, I suppose, in history.

* * *

**Will Kenshin be able to do a cartwheel? Will Inu-Yasha ever be able to walk normally again? Will Koto ever manage her rage problem? Will you review? How long can I drag this out? When will the rhetorical questions end?**


End file.
